


Day Nine

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: 30+ Days of TFW Imagines [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Winchesters, Gen, Menstruation, Reader is the Winchesters' sister, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine being the Winchesters' little sister and Sam and Dean buying you what you ask them to for your period while you're on a hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Nine

**Author's Note:**

> I strayed from the prompt. Oops.

You wake to a warm wet between your legs. Groaning, you roll from bed, grab a pair of sweats and a t-shirt you stole from Sam, and stumble to the bathroom. Your room is one of the few deeper in the bunker with an adjacent bathroom for this exact reason. It's worth it, being further from the main rooms.

You strip, and leave your panties and pajama pamts to soak in cold water in the sink while you jump in the shower. The hot water feels heavenly. You linger a while longer than usual, taking advantage of the Bunker's massive water heater.

When you finally emerge, you get dressed and pull your hair up into a messy bun.

"Dean!" you shout, making your way towards the main rooms of the Bunker.

Your eldest brother is in the kitchen eating cereal. "Yeah, Y/N?" he says, looking up. "Is that Sam's shirt?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" you snap, feeling defensive. You can wear the middle Winchester's shirt if you want to.

"No, just wondering," he says, holding his hands up in a surrender gesture.

"Well, stop." You dig around in the medicine cupboard until you find your special bottle of Advil. "Make some hash browns, will ya?"

"Why?"

"Because I want hash browns and you make them the best." You turn to Dean, pill bottle clutched in one hand, and turn the puppy eyes on full force.

"Of course," he says, already moving.

"Thank, D," you say, filling a glass with apple juice and using it to take two of the pills. You glance at the clock- seven thirty. You have to remember that so you know when you can take your next pill.

"Is that your Advil?" Dean asks, pushing butter around a slowly heating pan.

"Yep." You pop the "p".

Realization hits him. "Anything else I can do, squirt?"

You feel better. Dean doesn't often call you by your childhood nickname, but you love when he does. He and Sam have been taking care of you on your periods since the first one. Back when you didn't know what it was and were terrified because you woke up with blood in your panties, and John? He was too drunk that day to help.

"Thanks, D," you say again.

He holds out an arm and you tuck yourself against his side. "Anything for my little girl."

That was you. Sometimes it was frustrating, but right now it's a comfort.

That's when Sam comes in. He takes in your outfit and position under Dean's arm, and seems to immediately understand.  
"What can I do for you, Mouse?" he says fondly.

You happily switch from Dean's embrace to Sam's, leaving Dean free to cook. Sam's so much bigger than Dean and he surrounds you completely with his silent strength.

XXXXXX

After breakfast, you send the boys for chocolate, ice cream, and potato chips. Chocolate and ice cream are good, but hash browns and potato chips are your prefered comfort food. While you wait for them to return, you curl up on Sam's bed and watch the extended version of  _The Fellowship of the Ring_. You have a rice pack clutched to your lower abdomen.

Where are the boys?

You scramble around on Sam's nightstand until you find your phone. You hold the two and it dials Sam.

"Yes, Mouse?"

"Where are you?"

"The store."

"Hurry up. And I want something to cuddle. A stuffed animal. A really soft one."

"Of course. I'll find one. We're almost done, so we'll be home soon."

XXXXXX

As soon as Sam hangs up, he shoots Dean a panicked glance.

"I've got to go find a stuffed animal," he says. "Hurry. She's getting impatient."

With that, they almost run in their separate directions.

XXXXXX

Sam brings home the biggest, softest teddy bear you've ever seen.  
You immediately drag it into his bed with you, using the huge stuffed toy as a sort of body pillow as well as a comfort item. It takes some situating to get set up for you can eat your junk food without getting the bear dirty.

Sam and Dean leave you alone when you ask them to, but Sam comes running in when you call.

"Yes, Mouse?" he asks, sitting on the edge of the bed.

You point to the TV, where the credits for  _The Fellowship of the Ring_  are rolling. "Put  _Two Towers_  in. And then come cuddle with me."

Sam switches the discs, and then joins you on the best. You rearrange things so Sam is sitting up against the headboard and you're leaning against him.

You fall asleep halfway through the movie, warm and content in your brother's arms.

 


End file.
